How to Rock One Shots w Zevie
by Emma Is CrAy CrAy
Summary: Different How to Rock one shots with Zevie as a pairing. Some of them are SongFics.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own how to rock

**Stevie's POV**

I'm the first one to rehearsals, so I decide to try to sing a song I heard on the radio.

**Katy Perry- Hummingbird Heartbeat**

You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity The first time, every time when you touch meI make you bloom like a flower that you never seen Under the sun we are one buzzing energy  
Let's pollinate to create a family treeThis evolution with you comes naturally Some call it science, we call it chemistry This is the story of the birds and the bees

Even the seasons change Our love still stays the same  
You give me the hummingbird heartbeat Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is so sweet When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed A white flower with the power to bring life to me You're so exotic, my whole body fluttering Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet  
I was on the brink of a heart attackYou gave me life and keep me coming back I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies  
Even the seasons change Our love still stays the same

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is so sweetWhen you give me the hummingbird heartbeat Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat  
You love me, you love meNever love me not, not, oh no When we hear a perfect harmony You make me sound like, like a symphony, oh

Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is so sweet When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat Hummingbird heartbeat  
You give me the hummingbird heartbeat Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is so sweet When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

Then suddenly I see Zander, who I think got here a few minutes ago. When he claps, my heart races. "Nice, Stevie. I never knew you sang." said Zander. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kacey,

Nelson, and Kevin show up. We rehearse, then Zander comes over to me. Both of us thought we were alone. He kisses my cheek, and I started blushing. "Come on Stevie! We need to go to first!" yells Kacey. Me and Zander hurry to Kacey and run to try to not be late to class.

**A Zevie One shot. Hope you like it! Writing more soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Zevie One Shot!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own How to Rock**

**Stevie's POV**

Kacey and I are walking into the band room. We walk in, and we see Zander. His arm is around a girl, which that's weird. They both see us so Zander comes over. "Oh hey. This is Angelia, my-" I cut him off by running out of the room. I have a tiny, little crush on him so I'm really sad. Good thing that was going to be the after school rehearsal, because I run straight home.

**10:45 PM **

I can't fall asleep, so I sit on my window seat. Usually I can fall asleep over here, but its not working. Then I get a text from Zander. It says to meet him in the band room before practice. Hmmmm. I wonder if its about Angelia. Maybe he wants to apologize. I'm the one who should apologize, for running out and cutting him off. I guess I'll talk to Zander on Monday. That'll be great.

Monday, I meet Zander before practice. "Hey Zander. I'm sorry for cutting you off." I apologize. He forgives me. "Who did you think Angelia was? My girlfriend? She's my cousin." My heart races. "Your-your cousin? Oh. She must have moved here and you were showing her the band room." I am so embarrassed. We forgive each other and he hugs me. He hugs me right when the rest of the band comes in."Awwwwwwww! So cute!" They all say. Then we all have a group hug.

**Sorry its short! This one wasn't a songfic so it was shorter. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This one is gonna be super short, just forewarning you. And im not taking Inkheart4112's idea but I decided to use emails in this story.**

Stevie's POV

I'm Stevie. I am in a band called Gravity 5 with my friends Nelson, Kevin, Zander, and Kacey. And not that it's obvious, I kind of have a crush on Zander. I know we have been friends since he came to Brewster High. But he is so funny, and he is so cute! But I would **never **tell any of the band mates. I may tell Kacey, but no guarantees. Now that I have told you a little about myself, let me get on with the story.

Zander and I have been email pen pals since we put the band together. So when I got home, my phone beeped. I looked and I saw an email from Zander, so I got out my computer and started to read.

_Dear Stevie,_

_Aren't you glad it's Friday? Plus, tonight is movie night at Kacey's!_

Crap. I totally forgot. I decided to read the rest before I get ready.

_Well I don't know what to say. We haven't emailed since this summer. I guess I missed reading what you sent me. It made me feel happy, and fun. We really need to start emailing each other again. Since I started out like this, you probably think this email would be very long. But you were wrong. I can't figure out what to say to you. I guess I will see you at movie night._

_Sincerely,_

_Zander_

Well since I'm possibly late to Kacey's house, I don't have a chance to email him back. But I will see him at movie night, so I guess I will tell him what I was going to say in my email. But I am so nervous, its really hard when you try to say it in person.

I finally get to Kacey's house. I knock on the door and find Zander greeting me. "Hey Stevie. Did you get my email?" he asks. "Yea. I didn't have time to reply, so I am going to tell you what I would have emailed you." I reply. "What you were telling me was really touching. Also we should start emailing again. That would be great. And your email wasn't that long. I guess you were rushing so you could get over here. Thanks for sending me an email, I really needed it. Today wasn't a good day for me." He brings me in and comes towards me. "Sounds like you need a hug." He says. Then he wraps his arms around me, and gives me a hug. That really made my day.

**Hey R&R and tell me what song I should do for the next one shot. I was going to make the next one a song fic one shot.**


End file.
